The present invention pertains generally to restraint devices and particularly such a device for placement on the human body to restrain arm movement. Typically persons arrested are subjected to being handcuffed or otherwise having their wrists joined by a lockable tie.
Known devices for coupling of a person's hands or wrists have a drawback in that the person is not physically prevented from running. Further, handcuffing or joining of the wrists by means of a plastic tie fail to prevent use of the joined hands, particularly when the wrists are secured in front of the individual.
A problem also exists in the handcuffing or otherwise joining a prisoner's hands in that transport in a vehicle entails some difficulty in the use of automotive restraint belts and harnesses. Additionally, damage to seating areas of a patrol car may result in the handcuffed person intentionally damaging the seating area with the handcuffs or forcefully displace or move their joined arms to inflict injury as well as damage to equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,802 discloses a pair of handcuffs oppositely spaced from a lockable ring for placement on the neck of a prisoner.